Resident Evil: Super Smash Bros Style!
by littleangel123
Summary: All says in the title. Some characters have switched places with a couple other characters and OCs. Anyways I do not own the games. Just the OCs. If you haven't played the first RE game or it's remake, don't read this fic. Please.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil, BRAWL STYLE

Chris Redfield: Pit

Jill Valentine: Shinobu

Rebecca Chambers: Setsuko

Barry Burton: Marth

Wesker: Captain Falcon

Brad 'Chickenheart' Vickers: Olimar

Enrico Marini: Meta Knight

Kenneth J. Sullivan: Himself

Joseph Frost: Himself

Forest Speyer: Himself

Richard Aiken: Himself

A/N: Just to tell you, Jill, Chris and anyone who is replaced is on vacation. Anyways if you haven't played the first Resident Evil game (Original or Remake) then, don't read this incase of spoilers. We're going through the whole game with both sides (mostly Jill's) but, there will be a few twists. Now, Let's get started.

~'_'~

"So, the Bravo Team's missing?" Asked Shinobu. She was wearing her normal blue shirt, green vest, skirt, shorts underneath the skirt, fingerless gloves and there were wrappings on her arms and legs. A katana was strapped on her back along with a huge bag. On her belt hung a beretta. She was also wearing a beret on her head.

"Yeah, that's why we're going on this mission." said Captain Falcon. He was wearing his normal Captain Falcon attire.

"I can't wait." Pit said. Instead of his normal outfit, he was wearing a t-shirt with a vest similar to Chris Redfield's and jeans. A combat knife was strapped on to his hip.

"Really? I sure can." Marth said. He wasn't in his princely clothes. He was wearing a t-shirt, a red vest similar to Barry's, jeans and fingerless gloves. A beautiful looking Colt Python Magnum was in his hands. His sword was resting in it's shealth tied to Marth's belt.

"Don't be worried. It'll be okay." Joseph Frost said as the helicopter landed in a field.

"O-okay! I'll stay here while everyone looks around." Olimar said. He threw Pit a beretta. Everyone split up and searched for clues (LOL Scooby Doo reference!). After a few moments, Joseph came across the Bravo Team's helicopter. He looked inside and found a severed hand with a beretta in it.

"Hey! Look what I-AAAAHHHHH!" Joseph was suddenly attacked by a bunch of dogs with rotting flesh.

"JOSEPH!" Shinobu yelled as she ran towards him. But, it was too late. Joseph had already died. The dogs turned to her. They had Joseph's blood on their fangs. Shinobu stopped and backed up. She held her beretta steadily and shot at them. It hit a dog square on the head. They growled and started running towards Shinobu. She ran as fast as she could towards where the Alpha Team Helicopter should be. Unfortunately, she tripped. The gun she had been holding flew out of her hand. She shielded her self as dog leaped for her.

Pit shot the dog dead before it could kill Shinobu. She looked back at him gratefully. He threw her gun. She got up quickly and they both ran while shooting at the mutts behind them. A dog caught up with Pit and leaped in the air. Pit got ready to recieve the desvestating bite from the dog.

He never felt it.

Captain Falcon had shot the dog dead before it could bite Pit.

"Come On!" The three of them ran quickly with dogs chasing after them.

"MARTH!" Pit saw the blue haired man up ahead. He looked up and saw the dogs. They saw their helicopter fly away with Olimar in it. Shinobu yelled after it. Marth looked around and saw what he thought was a safe haven.

"To there!" He yelled pointing to a huge mansion. All of them ran with the dogs chasing behind them. Finally, they reached it and entered the doors they thought was safe.

?.?

Thanks for reading. Anyways, let me remind you again. IF YOU DID NOT FINISH EITHER THE REMAKE OR THE ORIGINAL RESIDENT EVIL GAME, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT GO ON READING THIS FANFIC! IT WILL NOT BE MY FAULT IF THIS FIC RUINS THE GAME FOR YOU. I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ IT IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU DID NOT PLAY OR FINISH EITHER THE ORIGINAL OR THE REMAKE.

Anyways, Please review and no flames please. Oh, and again...THERE ARE SPOILERS! (If you did not play or finish the game.)


	2. Chapter 2

There are Four of us left.

Olimar flew off.

Joseph is dead.

Shinobu's POV (Point of View):

We entered the mansion and closed the door immedietly. All of us panted.

"That was close." Pit said. I nodded.

"Thanks for saving me back there Pit."

"Anytime. I'm so mad that Olimar left us though." Pit replied. "Shoot, my gun's gone." Two gunshots suddenly filled the air.

"What was that?" Marth cried.

"Let's go check it out." Pit said as he reached for his knife. I loaded my gun.

"I'll go with you." I said.

"Me too." Marth loaded his Colt Python.

"I'll stay here. Stay alert!" Captain Falcon said. We nodded. We walked towards the door where the shots came from.

Normal POV:

Marth Pit and Shinobu entered a huge dining room. There was a long table surrounded with chairs. On the table, there was neatly placed cutlerly. They walked to the end of the room to find a pool of blood.

"What's this?" Shinobu asked. Marth knelt down and checked it out.

"It's blood." Marth said. "I'll check this out while you guys investigate."

"'Kay." Shinobu and Pit headed to a door across from the blood. They walked over to it. With her hand on the handle, Shinobu looked at Pit. He nodded.

They entered into a hallway. They heard someone munching on something. Shinobu instantly got ready. Pit held his knife tightly. Slowly and with stealth, they walked down the hallway. Around the corner was the most terrifying thing.

They saw Kenneth, a S.T.A.R.S member being eaten alive by some creation. As the head of the victim rolled off it's body, the creation turned it's head towards them. It was bald and clearly male. The mouth and chin was drenched in Kenneth's blood. The smell of rotting flesh filled the air as the being came towards them. There was absolutely no sign of intelligence in it's eyes.

"Let's go!" Pit grabbed Shinobu's arm and they ran out back to Marth.

"Marth-nii-san! Watch out there's a monster! It ate Kenneth!" Shinobu screamed as she barged into the dining room with Pit. They ran behind Marth.

"What in the name of Altea are you talking about?" Marth got up and turned towards the door Pit and Shinobu came out of. The being that had eaten Kenneth was at the dorrway and walking towards them. "A Zombie!" Marth quickly blew off the head with the ever powerful magnum.

"AWESOME!" Pit yelled. Shinobu smacked him.

"You'll attract more of them with that kind noise." Shinobu scolded. Pit rubbed his face.

"Sorry."

"Anyways, we got to report this to Captain Falcon." Marth said. Shinobu and Pit nodded. They all walked towards the exit. Shinobu stopped and turned to look at an emblem that was hanging above the fire place beside the pool of blood. She stepped over the zombie and walked towards the emblem. It seems that it had been used before. She reached out to clasp it.

"Shinobu!" Marth and Pit were at the door to the foyer.

"Coming!" She took the emblem and stuffed it into her bag. She jumped over the Zombie and ran towards her teammates.

Pit's POV:

There was no one in the foyer waiting for us. Captain Falcon had left.

"Kuso! (Crap!)" Marth cursed. "Where did he go?"

"We should search for him." Shinobu said. I walked up the huge staircase in the middle of the room. I looked around. No Captain Falcon anywhere. I quickly walked back down the stairs. Shinobu had come out from the dining room doors.

"YOU WENT BACK IN THERE?" I bellowed. This time Marth hit me on the head with the flat of his sword.

"How many times do we have to tell you not to yell?" Marth said.

"I saw two clips in Kenneth's hand. I went back to go get them." Shinobu said ignoring Marth.

"Okay then, I'll go back in the dining room." Marth said.

"Okay. I'll go into that door over there." Shinobu pointed to the door opposite the dining room door.

"I'll go upstairs." I said. We looked at each other and nodded. Going our seprate ways, I was surprised to see something flying at me from Shinobu's direction.

It was a gun.

?_?

Thanks for reading. Okay and if you still hadn't finish the RE game, whether it was the Original, director's cut or the Remake, Please, PLEASE, stop reading this fic. I don't want to spoil your fun by ruining some cutscenes for you.

Anyways, Please review and No flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobu's Side

I threw Pit my extra gun. It's not like I was going to need it. Anyways, I can't get it back now.

"Oh! Hey Shinobu, catch!" Marth-nii-san threw me a lockpick from across the room. "The Master of Unlocking needs a lockpick after all."

"Thanks Nii-san!" I said as I caught it. I unlocked the blue door. I went through to find a sort of art room. There was a statue and paintings on each wall. On top of the statue was a piece of paper. Being a ninja, I climbed up easily. I landed on the ground with a soft THUD. Okay, maybe a big thud but, gimme a break. Not all ninjas can be graceful. Take Naruto for instance, he's FAR from graceful.

"A map?" I said to myself as I looked at what the paper held. The whole layout of the first floor was there. I carefully stuffed the paper in my bag and headed towards an opening blocked by a dresser. I jumped over it.

There was a little hallway behind the dresser. As I walked, something grabbed my foot. I looked down to see a Zombie. I panicked.

"Aaagh! Let go!" I yelled. I tried to pull my foot away from it's bloody mouth. What was I thinking? Why would a hungry Zombie listen to me? I kicked its head off with my free foot. It made a sickening SPLAT on the wall. Ugh. I walked past the headless guy on the ground to retrieve a couple of ink ribbons I saw as I fought with the cannibal. I ran out of the room afterwards.

I walked over to the door beside the dresser I had just jumped over. I took a deep breath and prayed that there was no zombies waiting for me. I sighed when I saw the hallway was empty. I was safe.

CRASH!

"Holy crap!" I yelled as two dogs broke through the windows. I whipped out my katana and slashed both their heads off in one swing. I put my gun away in my bag. I needed to save ammo.

At the end of the hall was another door. I entered to find another hallway. I walked to the first door I saw. It was locked. I shrugged and moved on. I saw another door and went through that. It was a bathroom. Ugh, it stinked. The bathtub was fully of muddy water. Thinking that it was safe, I unplugged the bathtub and-

Quelle Surprise!

A Zombie popped out. It fell out of the bathtub and grabbed my ankle. I kicked it's head off and it splat against the wall.

I walked out of the bathroom breathing in the fresh air. I was glad to be out of there. I started walking again to the end of the hallway. There were two doors there. I went through to find a square room with a couple of doors. I headed for thee first door I saw. It was a trophy room. I saw a good-looking shotgun on the wall across from me. I put away my katana and grabbed the shotgun. The two little black things that were holding the shotgun up rose. I shrugged and walked out of the room.

As I emerged from the trophy room, the whole ceiling started to move down.

"Oh shoot!" I frantically tried to open each door I saw. They were all locked. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, HELP!"

"Shinobu?" I heard Marth-nii-san's voice on the other side of the door leading to the hallway.

"Nii-san! It's me! The doors are locked!" I screamed. I didn't care if I attracted those monsters, I want to get out before I get crushed!

"Shinobu! Back up! I'll kick down the door!" Nii-san yelled. The door was knocked down and Nii-san pulled me out. The ceiling came down with a crash.

"Thanks Nii-san, you saved my life. I am eternally-" I said panting.

"Please, no Toy Story reference. Anyways, it's lucky that I came here. You would've been a Jill-I mean-Shinobu sandwich." Nii-san said.

"Okay then...Thanks again." I said.

"Yeah, yeah..." He said as he walked away. I held my new shotgun in hand. I held it tightly as I walked through in the next door. A zombie was there waiting for me. Annoyed, I sliced off it's head with my katana. I walked down this new hall and entered a door.

Inside was a room full of paintings with buttons under them. The painting in front of me had some writing saying something about life and death. I figured it was a puzzle. As I looked up, I saw a bunch of crows watching me. The first picture I pressed the button on was a newborn. I kept pressing buttons on each stage of life the man went through. I came in front of the picture whose button I didn't push. I took a deep breath and pushed the button. The picture fell and landed on the ground.

"What the...?" I saw a crest with a star on it. I grabbed it and stuffed it in my bag. Maybe it's important.

I headed towards the door I didn't enter through yet. It was the one beside the door entering the hallway that had led to the room I was almost crushed in. I entered through the door catiously. Since I hadn't been through this door, I expected a Zombie. I was right. There was the b******* waiting for me. Again, I sliced the head off. It was actually kind of fun.

Wow.

This mansion is getting to me. Anyways, I walked around the corner to see a green herb beside a set of stairs. I picked it up in relief. I had medicine. I looked across from me to see a door. I sighed as I went through it. Thankfully, there was no Zombies. I saw a chest, and a bunch of gardening stuff. Beside me was a typewriter. I took out an ink ribbon and started typing. When I was done, I headed towards the chest.

Suddenly, the door opened. And without thinking, I swung around and pointed my katana at the intruder's throat.

"Pit...?"

?_?

Shinobu wasn't expecting that. Well, just to let you know, Shinobu isn't as sadistic as she turns out to be. The Zombies are getting to her. So, give her a break.

Anyways, here's my usaul rant: **Please do not continue reading if you have not finished the game. It doesn't matter if it was the REmake, director's cut or the original. Please don't read if you hadn't finished either of those three games.**

Anyways, Please Review!

Please, no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Pit's side

"Pit...?" Shinobu lowered her katana.

"Hey ninja." I said. I noticed the katana had blood on it. "Killing Zombies?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Not really. I've been dodging." I said. I held out a book I picked up earlier. "Here, it's a botany book. You're better at mixing herbs than I am."

"Thanks." She stuffed it in her bad. "Anyways, here, take this shotgun. You're better at it than I am with this weapon." She handed him the shotgun.

"Is it fully loaded?" I asked. She nodded.

"Only seven shells." She said. I sighed.

"Whatever. Let's go." We walked out of the room. She held her katana readily at her side. We walked up the stairs quietly. At the top, there were two Zombies, one to my left, the other on my right. Just where I had left them.

"Get ready." I said. She got ready. Then, suddenly the song 'Mamma Mia' came on.

"What the-?" Shinobu lowered her katana. Just as she did that, the zombies started to disco dance. We sweatdropped as one of the zombie's arm flew out.

"Can we kill them now?" Shinobu asked.

"Naw, let's scram!" Shinobu and I snuck away into a hallway. We sighed.

"That was the weirdest thing I've seen in my fourteen years." Shinobu said.

"I agree." I said. Dancing Zombies...who would've thought of that? (A/N: ME OF COURSE!)

"Come on, let's go this way!" Shinobu started to run ahead. I followed her running also. We came out into the foyer. Marth was there waiting.

"Marth-nii!" She exclaimed. The blue haired prince smiled. He held out a pack of acid rounds.

"Here Shinobu. These are very powerful. Living creatures are vulnerable to these." He said. He gave them to her to stuff in her abyss of a bag. I swear, this bag was like Hermione Granger's bag in the Deathly Hollows...

"Thanks Nii-san." She said.

"Do you have anything for me?" I asked hopefully. He looked at me surprised.

"Oh Pit. I didn't know you were here." He said. I sweatdropped.

"Hello to you too." I said.

"Anyways, I have to run. See ya later." Marth walked away. Shinobu turned around to face me.

"Hey, let's go through that door." Shinobu pointed to a door on the same side as the door we just went through.

"Sure," I said. We went through it and only found a hallway.

"Pit, the wall, it's smeared with blood!" Shinobu pointed to a huge red streak. I saw handprints on the wall also. All the blood led to one place, a single door.

"I think we should go back..." I said. Shinobu gasped dramatically.

"The 'oh so awesome' Pit Icarus afraid of a door? Well, I say: Let's go through!" She said dragging me. Geez, girls these days. Especially fourteen year olds. Anyways, I was forced to go through the door and...It was empty. It's a balcony with just the sounds of birds.

"Huh? No zombies? Sweet." Shinobu walked around. A second later, she gasped and nearly fell.

"What's wrong?" I asked running up to her. She pointed to a dead zombie Forest Speyer sitting on a chair.

"He's dead..." She said. Then she looked down. "Oh! A bazooka!" She ran up to Forest and snatched the weapon. She also picked up something else. The next thing I knew, I was hit in the face by an ammo clip.

"Ow." I moaned. Shinobu grinned at me. As she got up, I saw Forest getting up too. But, Forest was red instead of gray like other Zombies.

"Uhh...Shinobu?" I pointed at Forest. She gave me a confused look.

"What?" She asked. Forest put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head. "Oh hi Forest." She said and turned back to face me. I facepalmed.

"Ugh..." Forest moaned. Then, it hit Shinobu. She spun to face Forest but, he grabbed her and tried to bite her.

"AAHHHHHH!" She screamed. Her katana fell from her hand and clattered away from her reach. She and Forest fell with Forest on top. I aimed my gun and shot Forest's head off. Blood splattered across Shinobu's cheeks as the zombie fell limp. I walked over and pushed Forest's body off her. I pulled her up. She was pale.

"Shinobu...?" I whispered softly. She didn't say anything. I sighed. It was a bad idea. She's only fourteen turning fifteen. I picked up her katana and bazooka and I walked her back to the main foyer. I made her sit down on the floor while I sat in front of her. I dug around her bag and found a first aid kit. I took a clean cloth out and wiped the blood off her cheeks. I couldn't do anything about the splatter of blood on her clothes though, she didn't have anything to change in.

"All done." I said. She said nothing and looked straight ahead. She wasn't listening. I sighed and stood up. "Okay then, if you turn into a zombie, I'm sure to blow your head off." Then, her eyes snapped to me.

"Excuse me? Did say something about blowing my head off?" She was angry and showing emotion. I grinned and knelt in front of her again. I took her in my arms. I was afraid she was a goner.

"Um...Pit? What are you doing?" She murmmured into my chest. I flushed and let go.

"Err...sorry..." I apologized while scratching the back of my head. Then, Marth walked in. He looked at me, then the bloody cloth in my hand and then Shinobu.

Oh. Crap.

"PIIIIIIIIIT! ICAAAAAAARUUUUUSSS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISSSSTEEEEERR!" Marth screamed. I swear, he looks like a cannibal monkey with sharp teeth that hadn't eaten for days. Now his next meal is ME!

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAAAAT!" I protested as I stood up. Shinobu turned to Marth gave him very cute puppy eyes.

"Please Nii-chaaaaan...He didn't do anything bad. I was injured, by a dead Forrest then Pit helped me..." Shinobu said in a small but cute voice. I stared at her shocked while Marth soften. He knelt in front of her.

"Okay...But, for now on, I'm joining you!" Marth said happily. My jaw dropped completely. My life is officially ruined now. With Marth on the team...I'm so screwed. Shinobu got up and strapped the bazooka to her bag. She picked up her katana and swiped the air once with it. She was ready to go now.

"This way now!" Shinobu and I followed Marth and we ended up in the balcony of the dining room. After we killed the two zombies, there was a statue sitting on the edge. There's something blue and shiny on its chest.

"Let's go push it down!" I exclaimed as I went and put my hand there.

"Sure, don't do anything stupid." Shinobu sighed. Then I pushed it, making it fall to its doom.

"I did it!"

"Uhhh...Pit?"

"What?" then I saw my clip, tied to the statue. "Oh..." then I fell off as well.

"Pit!" Marth and Shinobu yelled. I was on the ground. Beside me was a blue jewel. I snatched it and went back up the balcony.

"I'm okay, guys. It's not that hard of a fall." I said. Marth and Shinobu sighed in relief. I flew up to them. Thank Palutena my wings weren't broken. Once I flew up, I gave them a shaking smile. They smiled back but, a second later, they gave me a horrified look.

"ZOMBIE!" They yelled pointing to whatever was behind me.

"Guys, we killed the two zombies that were here." I said. Then, I noticed my handgun on the ground. "Oh." I bent down to pick it up. Then, I felt something trip over me. I looked around and found nothing. I looked up at Shinobu and Marth. They gave me an astonished look.

"You are one lucky little b*****d Icarus." Marth said. I looked at him weirdly.

"Huh? How?" I asked. Shinobu pointed to the ledge I fell from. I saw a zombie on the ground with blood pooling around it. "Oh..."

"Oh is right. You seriously need to watch your back Pit." Shinobu said. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we should keep going." I adjusted my gear and headed to a door on the end of the balcony. It was a narrow green hallway with many corners. Marth spotted a few coming towards us. Though, it blocked our way to progress.

"Get down!" we heard him yell. We obeyed as Marth shot them all with his magnum, earning perfect headshots.

"You have s-"

"Shinobu, I said no Toy Story reference." Marth scolded.

"Sorry..." she frowned.

"Now, give me a hug!" Shinobu's face brightened up as she hugged her big brother. I simply rolled my eyes as I dragged the two siblings with me.

"Come on you two, we have no time for-" I bumped headfirst into someone. When I looked up, it was a zombie. "Brother-sister stuff."

"Uhhhhhg..." it moaned, opening its mouth. I pushed Shinobu and Marth out-of-the-way, before jumping away from the zombie before it puke out its contents. The puke burnt the floor, making a large hole.

"Oh my god, his puke is made of pure acid!" Shinobu grimaced. Pit aimed his shotgun at the zombie.

"Eat this, Freakazoid." I said pulling the trigger, successfully blowing its head to zombie bits.

"Freakazoid...Really?" Marth and Shinobu shook their heads. I shrugged.

"First thing I could think of." I told them as we walked ahead to a staircase, leading to the lower levels. At the first sight of a zombie we didn't want to waste anymore time/ammo so we ran to the area behind the stairs and entered a door on the left wall.

The first thing we met once we entered a place that looked like a medical room, was that all our faces were sprayed by an eye stinging sensation of strong ultra pepper spray.

"Stop right there, zombies! I know what you did last summer!" I know that young voice from anywhere! She is the sister of...

"SETSUKO! You have no idea how irritated I am with you now!" Shinobu growled. "And everyone knows pepper spray does not kill zombies you idiot."

"Yes it does. I killed this guy. His name is Fred." She said. I rubbed my eyes to see Shinobu yelling at the wall and Marth shaking a lamp.

"Shinobu! Stop yelling!" Marth said.

"You can't just name zombies randomly!" She rubbed her eyes and faced her sister. Marth did the same.

"But, his name is actually Fred..." Setsuko said, holding up an ID. It showed a picture of an American scientist named Fred Kragmorona. I patted the zombie's shoulder.

"I feel for you, man..." I said.

"Setsuko, where is your team? BRAVO." Marth asked.

"Well, we were separated and then I met this guy named Bil-" she stopped herself for a moment. "Never mind!~ Anyways...Can I come? Please? I will defiantly make it worth your life if you take me along. I can give you food, drinks, medicine, and ammo. Besides, I get really lonely and I'll get paranoid if I'm not near my sister. Please?" Setsuko begged with puppy dog eyes. Shinobu thought for a moment.

"Fine...Just don't mess up." Shinobu decided. Setsuko sighed in relief before Shinobu picked her up by the collar.

"If you dare spray me with that God-awful pepper spray again, I won't hesitate to kill you." she threatened. Setsuko nodded nervously before she was put down.

"Okay, but first, I need to do something on the typewriter." Setusko said, turning towards the typewriter. Then she took out an Ink Ribbon and began typing.

"To who that read this letter..." Setsuko began. "If you are reading this now, then me and my group might be dead, still alive fighting zombies, or undead." she droned on, as she kept typing. After she finished, she ripped the paper off and put a small pack of ammo on top of it.

"Why the heck would you need to give away some precious ammo?" I asked.

"Just for when worse comes to worst, at least someone would have some knowledge of what happened here if they're trapped. They can also use the ammo, so they can survive at least a little longer. It's an act of kindness when there's someone who needs help." she replied. "Besides, it's just a small pack. I don't need that much. I only have a Beretta, a knife, and pepper spray for a proper weapon. I pretty much have too much ammo. Some are not my kind of ammo. I also have shotgun shells, different kinds of bazooka packs, magnum ammo, and an egg." Setsuko said, pulling out the different varieties of ammo.

"I guess we'll live for about a day if we use them carefully." Marth said, snatching some magnum ammo.

"Where did you get all this?" Shinobu asked excitedly, taking packs of bazooka ammo.

"When I was at the Ecliptic E-I mean the The Spencer Estat-I mean I got them from Bi-I mean I was chicken running around the whole place, taking some packs here and there from dead guards." Setsuko fumbled with her words. Something seems fishy, but we have to ignore that. We have no time.

"Come on, guys! Let's find a way out of this place." I said. Setsuko hopped up and down in excitement.

"Let's not waste anymore time!" Setsuko exclaimed, putting away the ammo Shinobu, Marth and I didn't take. Once we went out, there was a zombie right at our faces. Setsuko pulled out her handgun and shot him right in the forehead. He fell down face first, leaving a huge splatter of blood staining the floor.

"You idiot! We should have run for our lives!" Shinobu snarled.

"I'm sorry! I'm just a rookie!" Setsuko exclaimed. Marth hushed them, but it was too late, more zombies came towards us.

"Now let's run for our lives!" I shouted. We ran around the zombies and dashed towards the end of the hallway. There was two doors, one on the right and one in front of us. Shinobu tried the door on the right.

"Darn it, it's locked!" Shinobu cursed. Marth opened the door in front of us.

"Get in!" we nodded and headed inside. There was two pathways, one going forward and the other to the left. There were two zombies in the left and one zombie stumbling towards them from the path in front of us. We ran around the zombie, pushing it aside, and heading to the path ahead of us. The zombie was twirling like a tornado, like those old cartoons when people run past them in a hurry before it fell down with flying zombies spinning around his head (don't try this at home, please). When we reached the end of the path, we heard a loud noise of water crashing. We looked at each other and headed inside. The room was a small garden room filled with herbs scattered all over the place. This looks like a medic's paradise. Except, there's a giant plant in the middle of the fountain with its vine scattered around the place. Beside us there was a water pumping machine supporting the plant. I examined it.

"This thing looks like it's supporting the plant's life with its fresh water nutrients. If we can poison it..." I said. Then I heard a loud curse from Shinobu.

"Darn it! Why didn't I bring it along with me!" Marth, Setsuko and I turned to Shinobu.

"What is it, Shinobu? Was it something we-"

"Of course we missed something! Remember when we met up in the first safe room?" then realization hits me. I remember there was a bag of chemicals there, on top of the gardening tools.

"Why didn't we pick that up in the first place! I knew that there was something important to it!" I groaned.

"I'll go with you Shinobu to get the chemical bag. Pit, babysit her sister." as soon as he said that, he left with Shinobu, leaving me with her sister. We both sighed as we sat down as far away from the plant as possible. When one of the vines slithered near Setsuko, I panicked, but she held up a law paper.

"Restraining order. You're not allowed to come near me unless I come near you. You're not Alexia..." she growled in an intimidating way. The vines shrunk back to its original place.

"You know you gave a small spoiler of the future and you somewhat broke the fourth wall-"

"I DON'T CARREE!" Setsuko yelled in her most Pewdiepie-like voice she could muster (Brofist!).

"Okay, okay...Then what should we do for the time being?" I asked.

"Dunno." she replied as she laid down to sleep. I watched her sleep like a child. Why did they had to bring her to a case dangerous as this? She's still thirteen years old too young... Besides, this small sister of Shinobu doesn't need a traumatizing mission like this to scar her life. Though, she's not my type. I prefer someone older, like Shinobu. Calm, serious, sarcastic, and skilled.

"Someday Setsuko, you will find someone who would love you as much as you love them and then I can marry Shinob-"

"You know that I am recording this so I can give this Marth." Setsuko sat up, holding a voice recorder. I twitched.

"Give that back you little twit!" I growled, trying to take the device out of her hands.

"No! You can't make me!" she snapped, sticking her tounge at me.

"Bahhh! Your worst than Shinobu!" I yelled, tackling her. We were wrestling for a long time until Shinobu and Marth came back with the chemicals. Shinobu grabbed us both by the ear and roughly pulled us apart, making the voice recorder fly out of Setsuko's hands and into the fountain.

"NOOOOOO!" Setsuko moaned, grasping her head in defeat.

"YESSSSS!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air in victory. Marth hushed us both.

"You're going to notify the zombies." Marth hissed. Shinobu let go of our ears.

"You guys shut up while I put in the chemical. After that, Setsuko, gather the herbs. You know what to do. I trained you long enough for you to know." Shinobu ordered. Then she walked up to the Water pumping machine to pour the deadly powdery chemical into the water, feeding the plant with its toxins. Then the plants started screeching before it withered to nothing. Then Setsuko collected all the herbs, before mixing them into bags of medicine. Marth searched around the room to find a key.

"Huh? What's this?" Marth examined the small object. "It has a carving shaped like an armor. An armor key...Maybe we can have more access to more locked doors." Marth said.

"I did see a door that had a small armor carved there. Maybe we should find some doors that has that same carving." I thought back to when we were running from the other zombies. There was a door to our right, but it was locked.

"I suggest we go back there before we do anything else..." Setsuko said. I wonder what lies ahead of our mission.

There, sorry for not updating, I've been procrastinating and basically no-one used to read this, until I got some favourites and alerts. Because of that, I will continue. So, please review and constructive criticism, please. Okay, this isn't what the gameplay of Resident Evil would be. It's basically the plot of the story that would be the spoilers, so DO NOT treat this as a walkthrough even though it shows you where to go and where to go next. Just please don't do it. Anyways, I'll see ya soon.


End file.
